Love and Abuse
by bookwriter30
Summary: This is a story about how an outside force can interfere with people and make them do things that they never would have ever wanted to do...and I would love for some reviews :


There was a young girl walking through the thick, dense forest late at night. She could feel the moisture in the air from the rain that fell earlier that day. It was cool due to the dampness of the forest and the girl sometimes shivered because she did not bring a coat with her when she left the house. But she didn't mind it that much and walked down the old, beaten path, where she heard the sounds of many night critters scurrying around on the ground. She heard the leaves rustle as the small animals ran on them. The woman smiled at the thought of the little creatures running away from its predator.

The deeper the girl went, the colder it got, as did the light slowly dimming away into nothing. The darkness comforted her since light is when she was able to see everything. What happened to her earlier that day was something she did not want to recall ever again. But she knew that she would have to face that damned man soon or a later. The girl then thought to herself, "_Everything was fine until that one moment. That moment was when everything went wrong…"_

Unsure of where she was headed, the girl only knew that she had to escape from the man and go as far as she possibly could before he had any chance of catching up to her. But it was hard because of the wounds she has gotten from him. Pausing for a moment, the girl leaned on a tree trunk and closed her eyes. She thought about the event that took place in her own home.

It was a gloomy spring evening as she was preparing dinner for her family. As she set the table, her husband entered the room from a long days work. She smiled at him leaving the stove and grabbing his coat to placed it on the coat rack near the front door. When she re-entered the room, her husband snatched her by her waist and pulled her in tight. The young girl giggled with pleaser as the man began kissing her neck. He gradually turned her towards him and began to kiss her softly on her lips. The wife kissed back and began to wrap her arms around his neck.

The husband began to unbutton his wife's shirt but was stopped when the girl slapped his hand. The man glanced down at the woman in wonder. "No. Dinner is almost ready and we shouldn't do this when we have guests." The girl stated as she buttoned her shirt.

Anger came over the husband because he did not get what he hoped for. The wife rarely said no to him and these were one of the moments when he would not take no for an answer. "Get over here and let us finish what we started…honey." The husband said in a strict tone.

Not turning towards the man, the girl continued preparing dinner and didn't pay attention to him. While she was working she responded to the man, "No. I said no. Now go clean up and get ready for dinner. It'll be ready in about ten minutes."

No wasn't the answer the husband was looking for. He then disobeyed his wife and walked over to where she was standing which was near the oven. As he did before, he put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck once more.

The wife wasn't going to tolerate his actions and pushed him backwards with enough force to back him off of her. She then turned to face her husband. "Do you have any respect for me…at all?" She questioned the man.

He hesitated for a moment and then stared her right in the eyes. "Of course I do sweetie. I just want you to satisfy my desires. That's all. Nothing else. Could you do that for me?" The husband responded.

Rolling her eyes, the woman shook her head. She stood her ground and turned to face the oven once again. She continued her work and ignored her husband.

While preparing the meal, she said to herself, "_Why is he acting this way? This is not the man I married. So forceful and angry..."_ She kept wondering why her husband was being so physical towards her now of all times.

Once the food was ready, she set the table nice and neat and placed the food precisely on the plates that she positioned for dinner. Her husband came from the other room, as did two other gentlemen. She smiled at the three of them and gestured for them to sit down. Her husband took a seat right next to her and his counterparts sat on the other side of them.

The meal was going smoothly until her husband began touching her leg. She didn't mind his hand near her knee but then she noticed his hand steadily moving up her thigh. Uncomfortable by her husband's actions, she pushed his hand off of her.

Her husband gave her a look and she neglected it completely as if nothing happened. She could tell that the man was irritated from her resisting him but he did not understand respect.

Again, the husband put his hand on her thigh and briskly moved it upwards. When the wife attempted to shove his hand away, but he squeezed onto her thigh and did not release. The girl was in pain from his tight grip and cried out for one of the men to get her husband off of her. But the two men backed away and hastily left the room for the two of them to work out their issues .

The woman eyes both of them and anger overcame her as they left her alone. Her husband was out of control and his two friends were going to stand in the other room instead of help someone in need.

Unassertive, the girl slapped her husband across the face. After she did that, her eyes widened in fear of what her husband would do. She didn't mean for her to harm him. It was supposed to be a light one to get him to stop but the man didn't take it that way. He released his grip of the woman and stood up. He then snatched onto her by her blouse and pulled her up. He was about to slam her into the wall but she quickly kneed him.

The husband freed the woman and crouched down from the pain. She then attempted to run away but the husband's two friends ran into the room and got in the way. The two of them pushed her backwards and she fell down and hit her head on the cabinet's door handle. Her head began to hurt and when she touched the back of it, there was a small amount of blood that appeared on her hand.

Frightened by the men, the girl sat still on the ground. She didn't know what to do and was afraid to move. The husband got up and walked over to his wife. He pulled her up so she was standing and he slapped her across the face. With that, she began to cry. The husband's two friends began to laugh at the wife for her being weak.

"Hey why don't you teach her a lesson? That might help her not to disobey you again." The one man yelled out.

The husband smiled at the suggestion and turned to face his wife. "You hear that? Are you going to listen to me or do I have to force you to listen?" The husband asked.

The girl turned her head in the other direction and did not dare look her husband in the eyes. Since she did not respond, the husband took that as a no and began to beat her. After a while, the man stopped and walked over to his friends leaving the innocent girl alone to ponder on his question. They began to chat amongst themselves while she lay there in pain from the abuse. A single tear slowly trickled down her cut up cheek and mixed with some blood that was on her face. She couldn't take the pain any longer and began to formulate a plan to escape her home.

While the three men weren't paying attention to her, she progressively made her way past the kitchen table and into the hallway. Once she made it to the front door, the three men finished their conversation and turned to face the wife that was not there. Puzzled, the three of them searched the area to see that she was gone. But then the husband noticed a tiny trail of blood leading to the front door. When he walked to the other room, the trail ended. He then glanced up to see the front door wide open and his wife out of sight.

He took a second glance at the blood and realized what he did. He wasn't quite sure of what he did and what his motive was but he felt ashamed for his actions. There was a pain that he felt inside that was as if someone pulled his heart out of his body. It ached from the agony of his wife leaving him. He made a huge mistake that he could never live down.

The girl then opened her eyes and realized that she was in the forest. Reminiscing that moment seemed so real for her. It haunted her and the cuts and scars that she was given will be there forever for her to remember this dreadful day that her husband brought upon her. She began to cry from the thought of her husband and the pain he inflicted upon her. She shook her head in dismay from the series of events that have taken place that day.

Wiping her eyes from the tears, the woman stood up straight and turned to walk onwards away from the house. When she glanced up to see where she was headed, she saw a large figure in the distance. Unsure of what it was, she trudged onwards towards it. Terrified, her body shook when she was close enough to discover the figure to be her husband. She stood still and couldn't move, afraid that her husband will hurt her once again.

Beginning to walk, the husband stumbled through the fallen leaves until he reached his wife. He looked her straight in the eyes and didn't speak for a moment. In a serious voice, he said, "I'm sorry. I came all the way here just to tell you that I'm sorry. I truly am sorry and I love you. I know there is nothing I can do to go back in time but I realized my mistake and I can't tell you how ashamed I feel about hurting you like that. You are the love of my life and I never intended to harm you like I did."

Shock wiped across the woman's face when she heard her husband speak. He has never made such an effort to come out all this way just to apologize to her. She didn't know what to do or say to him. She thought about the event in the house, which frightened her still but then thought about her husband coming out all this way just to tell the girl that he is sorry. She thought for a moment and then smiled at the man. With a puzzled look, the man stood there apprehensive of the situation.

Grinning with happiness, the girl leaned in towards the man and softly kissed his lips. When she backed away, she said, "I forgive you." Then they walked together, hand in hand on their way back to the house to work things out between them.

On their way home, the wife thought to herself that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what wrong they have done. When a person is truly sorry, they should be forgiven.


End file.
